


Whatever I Want

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Humor, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Daniel and Mitchell cave to Vala's suggestion to play with handcuffs.





	

Vala's description wasn't as intriguing as seeing it in practice. Daniel had to admit Mitchell looked good in handcuffs and a gag. And Vala's choice of black silk bonds for herself wasn't bad either.

"Now you can have your way with either of us," Vala purred.

Daniel nipped at her neck, tongue lapping her smooth flesh. Running one hand across Mitchell's chest, he grinned; it was rather perfect.

"You're right. Whatever I want." Daniel carefully slipped a gag into Vala's mouth, tightening it against her moan.

Two hours later and Daniel had almost finished _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.


End file.
